1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat, and especially relates to an adjustable anchorage mechanism used in a child safety seat and a child safety seat therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, if a child sits in a car, a child safety seat is installed in the car for the safety of the child during the journey. Childs in infant period (i.e. from new-born to 1 year old) need a child safety seat in rearward-facing configuration; children after the period need a child safety seat in forward-facing configuration. In Europe, child safety seats have to be capable of using a fixture of ISOFIX (i.e. a device in conformity with the specification of anchorage structure of car seat by International Organization for Standardization), so the design for the child safety seat capable of being used in forward-facing configuration and in rearward-facing configuration faces the challenge to make the child safety seat available for ISOFIX both in forward-facing configuration and in rearward-facing configuration. In the present market, child safety seats capable of being engaged both in forward-facing configuration and in rearward-facing configuration are available, so it is unnecessary for parents to buy two different kinds of child safety seats so as to save money. However, the design of such child safety seat is seldom simple and efficient.